i wanna be so much more than this
by snickers-03
Summary: Two of the most dangerous words in the english language, at least to Snot, were Lolo and Fuentes. And let's say he was jealous, maybe, still he would never admit it. And if it was eating him up inside, well then, that's was just his burden to bear. That night, that was the moment that changed everything, for worse or for better.


This is part one of the series I'm writing about the episode The Unincludeds. If you haven't seen it, it involves one night that affects the futures of Steve and Snot. One night, one party. In this part, I'm following the episode's events canon-wise, meaning this fic will run it's course and lead up to their actual future in the show's universe, i.e. their preferred optimum future where they get married. This fic follows along side the events of that episode, pretty much play for play.

I see it around me  
I see it in everything  
I could be so much  
More than this  
-My Sundown, Jimmy Eat World

...

Every story needs a conflict or maybe two requiring a resolution, just something to get past and work toward, or not depending on where your world view and orientation are. Snot Lonstein knows that life isn't fair, he's sure about that, already having been dealt a shitty hand starting out of the gate with various other problems and issues cropping up along the way.

So of course he doesn't expect anything less than absolute destruction and chaos in his life once they have decided to host a party at Steve's house. He hadn't even wanted to go and had been permanently turned off to such things after being egged by Mertz and the others at his house party. That had been the final straw that broke the camel's back and he had planned on swearing them off entirely. After all, they only had a few more years of high school and then they'd be in the clear, full blown adults who had no time for such things anyway.

But no, Steve had insisted this was a great idea, some grand gesture intended to right all wrongs for the "unincludeds" throughout their school. They'd be kings, he'd said in that enormously child-like manner he often got. His hopefulness and positivity was infectious and he'd be lying were he to say that it wasn't one of the boy's more endearing qualities.

He had been in the bathroom just down the hall from Steve's room and was making his way back when he became distracted by the party downstairs. No, no, his mind reminded him, better not go down there, otherwise you'll change the future.

Still, there was a lot of noise and music coming from down there, maybe he'd just take a peek from the staircase to see what was going on. If he couldn't attend the party, well he could certainly watch from a safe distance, right?

He began to hear the crowd chant Steve's name then. What? Why the hell would Steve be down there? Maybe he'd better check it out after all. They couldn't risk their futures like this!

Snot crept his way down the steps, being careful to not let anyone notice him. He ventured down, only coming as far as the point where the wall dropped down, allowing him to see a few of the partygoers near the front door. He wasn't crazy, they had been shouting Steve's name and were now all watching with interest the exchange between Steve and some girl.

Snot blinked as he watched the two talking. She seemed very animated as she talked to him and he couldn't help but feel the burn of jealously deep in his chest. He ignored it and tried to push it down but as the two continued, it threatened to flare up again.

Suddenly, they were embracing one another and he began to grip the wooden banister with all of his might, feeling betrayed by his best friend. He grit his teeth in anger as he watched on.

Not a second later and he felt as though he might faint and tumble down the stairs in front of everyone. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. They were kissing.

He wants to run but he can't get himself to move an inch. All he can do is stand there motionless and staring as the scene unfolds.

He's going to die. He's having trouble breathing and the room seems to be spinning. Why is the music so loud? Someone may be screaming, he can't be sure but maybe it's him?

He stares, unable to tear his eyes away from the two as they make out. Is the crowd cheering them on? He feels sick, like he's in some sort of frat movie, one of those really ridiculous office blockbusters all about partying and comedic ne'er-do-wells at a university of some kind. The really disgusting kind of movies he hates.

Steve's tongue was down her throat, his hands were reaching around to her back and pulling her closer and closer to him as they made out.

He could remember the last time he'd been in that position with Steve, late one night after coming home from the carnival together last summer. It had been spectacular, although they never spoke of it of course.

Snot watched helplessly as the two threw themselves all over the living room, the crowd beginning to chant and cheer at the two. He felt sick.

Feeling anger rise within him, Snot finally tore his eyes away from the couple, pushing himself off the banister and storming back to Steve's bedroom. He'd had enough, he was leaving! If this is what Steve wanted, then so be it.

Once he rounded the corner and rejoined Toshi and Barry in the bedroom however, he came face to face with a man that just didn't seem to make sense.

It was Steve, well Steve's older self but something was different about him. Okay, a lot was different about him.

He was tall and tan, muscular all around and not ashamed to sport one of those v-neck shirts that gay men are always so fond of. Snot was taken back and unsure of what this meant at first when he realized that his future self and Steve's were both gone. That must mean that this Steve had replaced him!

He glanced helplessly at his friends who just shrugged before panicking and shouting out in anger and confusion, "STEVE!"

The next day, he and Steve had spent almost all morning sleeping in after having had to clean the living room and kitchen from top to bottom, not wanting Steve's parents to catch on to the party. Hayley and Jeff had been absent both on saturday night and most of sunday, although they had been asleep until 1pm so they certainly could have come and gone in the morning.

The first thing Snot did upon waking up was to grab some OJ from the kitchen and look at his phone.

Numerous photos of the party had been posted to facebook making it impossible to get away from and just forget about. Even though the party had gone over well, what with them securing their awesome future, Snot was still not happy about the beginning of the night. He'd rather not be reminded how it felt to watch Steve and that Lolo girl exchange saliva in the middle of the living room. It hurt to say the least.

Of course, he could just delete the damn app from his phone to stop people from tagging him in photos for no reason and to stop the notifications but then that wouldn't stop others from gossiping about it and spreading the news around the school so what did it matter? Monday would be fun.

As he finished gulping down the glass of orange juice, Steve entered the kitchen, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"Ugh, sundays."

He watched as he too grabbed the carton of juice from the fridge and slid into a seat next to him at the kitchen table. He began drinking directly from the cardboard carton much to Snot's amusement.

They'd be fine after all. As long as they could both put the incident behind them, they'd be fine.

Setting the juice aside, Steve finally looked at him and matched his smile. "Wanna play some video games?"

"I think that's a perfect idea." Snot said, grinning.


End file.
